


What Love Is

by blueivorymh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueivorymh/pseuds/blueivorymh
Summary: Taeyong watched the blinking line with strained eyes, his slender fingers hovering over the keyboard.Love, he typed, is remembering even when the other cannot.





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is just a veeeeeeeeeeery short one shot that i made 'cause this idea have been bugging me for MONTHS now and it's quite annoying lol. if the plot looks familiar, it's because this used to be a social media au on my twitter account (@yzhangml) but i deleted it bc, well, idk i was going through sum shit and yeah, so i decided to make it into a short short short one shot instead. enjoy!

Taeyong could still remember everything clearly.

It was one of their quiet nights, when both would peacefully listen to the calming beats from Jaehyun’s playlist, their legs intertwined with one another under the thick blankets while the both of them basked in each other’s mere presence, bareness laid out for the both of them to see. In vulnerable times like these, Taeyong can’t help but to let out small sighs of contentment here and there.

Jaehyun traced small circles on Taeyong’s back, his fingertips grazing the latter’s soft and delicate skin ever so lightly, afraid and daring at the same time. The scent of their skin was all that filled the four corners of the room.

“Jae?” Taeyong called, his voice toned down into a whisper.

“Hm?” The other hummed in response. “What is it?”

Taeyong bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a smile. He lifted a hand and started to trail his fingertips onto Jaehyun’s torso, drawing incoherent lines only he could envision. He could hear Jaehyun’s faint heartbeat from where he was resting his head.

Moments like these have always been a treasure safely hidden from within their hearts. The aftermath of their passionate nights would always result to Taeyong enveloped under Jaehyun’s arm, his ear rested on top of Jaehyun’s chest and quietly listening to the serene melody from where his heart stood. To Taeyong, it was a symbol of his life. For every beat that passes by each second, Taeyong, in all his glory, finds more reasons to hold on.

“I love you.”

Jaehyun cracked a small smile and turned to see Taeyong gazing at him with his deep set of doe like eyes. It was a sight to behold. Something that Jaehyun had grown accustomed to, but somehow still manages to get his breath taken away from his throat.

“I love you, too.”

Taeyong chuckled when he heard the loud thumps from Jaehyun’s chest. Even after the years spent with one another, Taeyong still refuses to believe that Jaehyun simply is his. The intensity of Jaehyun’s love for him seems too good to be true, and times like these are what makes Taeyong believe.

Jaehyun tightened his grip on Taeyong’s body and pulled him closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on top of his forehead. Taeyong slowly closed his eyes and let himself melt into his lover’s touch, a gentle smile playing in between his swollen lips. To live like this is already like heaven on earth.

“I’ve been thinking…” Jaehyun whispered against Taeyong’s hair.

“Of what?”

“Of our future.”

“And?”

Jaehyun let out a shaky breath, his fingers running along Taeyong’s soft tresses. He felt his heart hammering inside his chest, and he, too, knows that Taeyong could hear and feel every erratic beating. Still, the latter chose not to ask. Instead, he waited for Jaehyun to gather his thoughts.

“I…” Jaehyun trailed. “Want you to marry me, Taeyong.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. He slowly sat up, leaving Jaehyun’s chest all bare and exposed. The thick blankets sprawled all over the lower parts of their body moved ever so lightly with Taeyong’s movements. His actions made Jaehyun tremble. Was it too soon?

“T-taeyong?”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun for a few seconds, his eyes glinting under the dim lights. Even when darkness seemed to envelope them, Jaehyun looked dashing as ever with his milk white skin accompanied by a rosy tint and decorated with hints of purple flowering marks.

“What?” Taeyong’s voice shook.

Jaehyun swallowed. “I want you to marry me, Taeyong.”

That night, the moon witnessed the bonding of two hearts under the lonely sky, hearing all the uttered words and promises of two persons to each other and keeping them all to himself. Perhaps, it was yet the purest form of love to have ever graced his presence in years of solitude.

-

People would often ask Taeyong the same question.

“ _Do you regret getting married at a young age?”_

And each time he would hear the question, he would always give an indefinite answer. There are its pros and cons, yes, but still, at the end of the day, when all is gone and only the presence of the other has remained, only then would one realize.

Taeyong sighed and gently massaged his temples. In front of him, there stood his computer, obnoxiously waiting to be used by its owner. It was already way past midnight, but Taeyong still haven’t started working on his manuscript yet. His deadline is soon approaching but words can’t seem to flow out of him.

The writer stood up from his chair and decided to leave his and Jaehyun’s room. He walked down the quiet hallway and passed by Jaehyun’s office to see if he was still inside and for the hundredth time, he read the words engraved on the wooden door.

**_Jung Jaehyun. Lawyer._ **

Taeyong smiled to himself and pushed the door open, only to be met by an empty space. The wide array of book shelves stood alone inside the room without its master’s presence. Taeyong heaved out a heavy sigh and gently closed the door behind him.

He carefully went down the stairs, his footsteps resonating through the whole house. Usually, during these hours, he and Jaehyun would already be asleep. This time, though, is different.

Jaehyun was in the kitchen when Taeyong found him, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Taeyong let out a soft sigh and quietly watched his husband move around the kitchen, a small smile resting on top of his lips.

“Hey.”

Jaehyun turned, a mug in his hand. He saw Taeyong standing near the counter, watching him with glossy eyes. “Hey! Why are you still awake?”

“Can’t sleep.” Taeyong walked over to Jaehyun. “I was looking for you but you weren’t in your office. I got worried.”

Jaehyun set down his mug on the counter top and glanced at Taeyong. “I’m fine, Taeyong.”

“I know, Jae. I’m just worried.”

Jaehyun nodded at him and averted his gaze. Taeyong watched his husband with hopeful eyes, feeling his insides break slowly into pieces.

_“It’s rare for the condition to occur, Mr. Jung,” the doctor told Taeyong. “But not entirely impossible. Early-onset Alzheimer disease is something that happens to a few people in their 30s or 40s, and unfortunately, your husband is one of those few people.”_

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows when he caught Jaehyun staring at him, indifference laced in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Jaehyun pursed his lips. “I’m sorry, but… Who are you?”

Taeyong felt his heart drop at that. Later that night, after Jaehyun was finally convinced to sleep in his own office, Taeyong went back to their room with heavy footsteps.

He sat infront of his computer, his eyes bloodshot, and watched the blinking line with strained eyes, his slender fingers hovering over the keyboard. The low hum from the air conditioning unit sounded deafening to his ears.

 _Love,_ he typed, _is remembering even when the other cannot._

_He could still remember everything clearly. It was one of their quiet nights…_

 

 

 


End file.
